Finally Home
by 143csi4ever
Summary: A drunk Catherine calls Sara who was with Grissom. CS pairing. Don't like, don't read. conversational.


_**Finally Home**_

_disclaimer: I do own any part or know anyone in CBS nor how they look like (that'll be scary...). I just have six more chapters to read but I had to have a break or all the the words from the two inch text book would strangle me._ _(the joys and sorrows of school...)_

_warning: CS pairing. Those girls are just plain lovely to pick on. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hmmm..."

_Ring...Ring..._

"Sara. Sara, honey, wake up. It's your phone.""

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hmmmm..?"

"Your cell phone is ringing, Sara. It doesn't say who. Here."

"Thanks, Gil. Hohum...What time is it?"

_Ring...Ring..._

"Ten past eleven."

"You go back to sleep, Gil. I'll take this downstairs."

"Okay."

_Sara slowly closes the bedroom door and heads downstairs._

_---oOo---_

"Hello?"

"Sara."

"Catherine?"

"Hey."

"Catherine, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think so. Hell, who cares?"

"Have you been drinking, Catherine?"

"A little... but not that much I think. I don't know, Sara. I... uhhh... I just called to say 'hey'. Well, go back to sleep. I'll just go home."

"No, wait, Catherine. Don't hang up. Where are you?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Catherine..."

"I just... I just needed to hear your voice, Sara."

"Catherine, please don't do this. Don't. I can't anymore."

"I should have never let you to go, Sara. I'm sorry."

"Catherine, it's been two months. Don't go there."

"I miss you."

"Don't..."

"God, I miss you so much, Sara."

"Catherine, how much did you drink...?"

"I still love you."

"Don't, Catherine. Don't do this again. You know I'm with Grissom now. Please let me go."

"I can't. I try but I can't...I'm sorry..."

"Catherine...please..."

"Tell me that you don't love me and I'll go."

"Don't do this, Catherine."

"I let you walk away without asking much why. So tell me this time now. Let me hear you say that you don't love me."

"No."

"No? You wrote me a lengthy letter when you left. I didn't stop you. How could I? You were gone when I got home. So tell me now!"

"You're drunk, Catherine. Go home."

"I'm fine. Say the words that you don't love me. I just need to hear you say it!"

"I wasn't ready for us, Catherine. It scared me."

"I was too. You think I've fallen in love with a woman before? It was new to me too."

"Catherine..."

"I loved you, Sara. I still do. It was all new for us but you chose to walk away from what we had, what we were discovering together. Hell, it was scary but we had each other to hang on to. I would have never given up on us. Never. Now you're gone. And I'm still hanging on a thread. Say you don't feel anything and I'll leave."

"Where... where are you?"

"What does it matter? Say it. Say 'it's over, Catherine.' and I'll go home."

"I... I can't. Just go, Catherine."

"Say it."

"Grissom's upstairs. I have to go."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Are you...you're... parked outside?"

"So what? I... Stupid me, I needed to be near you. Even if it hurts to know you're with him, sleeping with him, moaning his name when he touches you. Damn, I just needed to be close to you. I'm such a fool to believe we actually had something. Me and you... you're right. It'll probably would never work. I should've never fallen for you so fast. I'm just a dreamer. Here I am sitting, waiting, wondering. Hell, I'll leave. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll see you at work tomorrow and I'll continue to pretend everything is as nothing has ever happened, like the way you asked me in your letter. Goodbye."

"No, wait, Catherine."

"Why?"

"Turn around. I'm walking towards you."

_Catherine gets out of her car._

"Sara."

"I can't say it, Catherine. Because I still love you. I'm still scared of what I feel, what I'm feeling for you. Even now, my heart is beating so damn fast for you. But I..."

"Sara..."

"Me and you, we're experimenting on our feelings. We didn't know where it was going to take us. I don't want us to get hurt so I left."

"So do you love him?"

"Don't ask me that."

"What do you feel when he puts his arms around you and kisses you? Is it the same feeling when I kiss you?

"Please..."

"Does he take your breath away when you see him coming, like you used to say when you see me?"

"Catherine, stop..."

"Can you whisper 'i love you' the way you used to say it to me when you thought I was asleep? Better yet, do you watch him sleep and feel at peace the way you used to watch me?"

"You... were awake at those times?"

"Yes. Because I do it too. You were my peace, Sara. And I thought I was yours."

"Catherine..."

"Do you say his name when he's making love to you? Can you look into his eyes the way you look into mine, Sara?"

"I...no."

"Why, Sara? Why let go of us?"

"IT SCARED ME LOVING YOU SO MUCH! IT STILL DOES!"

"Sara..."

"I'm scared of what I feel for you. It was too perfect. And I know me. Nothing in me is perfect. Nothing! Suddenly there was you, Catherine. Everything seemed in place, everything fit together. And I know sooner or later things will fall apart, it always does with me. So I left to spare us. Because if you left first, I would not be able to take it, Catherine. I would not..."

"So this is your master plan?"

"Catherine..."

"That's fine, Sara. Like you always do. Save yourself, you do that well. I gotta go. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Don't worry, no one knows about our history together. You're safe."

"Don't go."

"Sara..."

"I don't know what to do, Catherine. I'm so confused."

"Sara, go back to Grissom. you want safe, he's safe. You don't have to hide like we did. Afraid of what they might say..."

"Catherine..."

"I wanted to know why and you answered it. Thanks. And now I'm a rambling drunk making no sense. I need to go."

"Let me take you home."

"I'm fine, Sara. go back up."

"Let me take you home. Give me your keys."

"Sara, stop. Let go of my hand. I'm fine."

"WELL, I'M NOT! GIVE ME YOUR DAMN KEYS!"

"Okay, here. Geez, no need to get testy..."

"Get in."

"Sara, you really don't have to..."

"I SAID GET IN THE DAMN CAR!"

"God, you're so mean! What about Gil?"

"I'm calling him now."

---oOo---

_Grissom answers his phone._

"Gil?"

"I've been waiting for your call, Sara."

"I'm... uh... I'm bringing Catherine home, she's a bit tipsy from drinking. I don't want her to drive home by herself."

"You still love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Catherine?"

"Gil..."

"I heard you go out, so I went to the window. I saw the two of you. You said that it scares you for loving her so much."

"Gris..."

"I can't compete with someone who already holds your heart, Sara."

"Can we talk when I come back?"

"What for? You already have chosen. You're following your heart."

"Grissom..."

"I don't want to be the one on rebound, Sara."

"That was not my intention, Gil."

"I know. But I still see it in you that you love her. It shows."

"I don't..."

"You're with her."

"I'm just driving her home."

"You never look at me the way you still look at her."

"Grissom..."

You used to call me 'Gil'."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Being honest with yourself is a start."

"I... I'm sorry, Gris."

"Just go, Sara. Bring her home. I'll be fine."

"Goodbye then."

"Yes, goodbye, Sara."

_Click._

---oOo---

_Sara gets in the car._

"So Grissom is okay you bringing me home and all?"

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"I don't want to cause any trouble between you two."

"You never did."

"Okay then."

---oOo---

"I may be a bit drunk, but I know this is not the way to my house, Sara."

"We're going home."

"Don't want to sound redundant but this isn't the way, Sara. You passed the exit awhile back."

"I said we're going home, Catherine."

"Seems like you forgot."

"Listen. I said we're going home."

"Are you going to shout at me again? I'm starting to get a headache, you know."

"I'll take care of you."

"But this isn't the way..."

"Catherine, shut up for awhile."

"Geez, all the tension in you. Probably didn't get any from Gil..."

"Catherine..."

"Alright, I'll shush. But I'm telling you we're getting farther away from my house."

"We're going home, okay?"

"Whatever you say. But this isn't the..."

"Catherine, you're testing me..."

"Alright, but I'm telling you this isn't..."

"We're here."

"...this isn't the way...this is...this...is...your..."

"We're home."

"...your apartment."

"Come on. We have a lot of talking to do."

"Sara..."

"We're home, Catherine."

"Sara, what...?"

"It took Grissom to bring me to my senses. I'm so sorry for hurting you, baby. I'm so sorry for putting you through all my doubts, fears and insecurities. If you'll give me a chance again I promise..."

"Sara, shut up."

"Catherine..."

I said shut up and come here."

"Catherine, I'm apologizing and asking for another..."

"There must be something wrong with your hearing, Sara."

"I'm so sorry for not believing in us that I..."

"God, you really have to have your ears checked out, woman!"

"Catherine..."

"We're home, Sara. That's all there is to it. Come on."

"I love you, Catherine. I love you so much that it scares me..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara. I never did and I never will. I promised you that before and I will promise you that again."

"Catherine, I just..."

"Hey, we all have our fears. But let it go, let our love conquer it all. We'll take it slow, okay. We'll take it slow."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Come on, Sara, we're home."

"Yes, finally, me and you are home."

* * *

_reviews would make my life easier...!_


End file.
